FLW Wrestling - Character Plans
Wrestlers: Powerhouse: (5) *The American Badass *Bulldozer *Concrete *Bruce Bronze *Rage High-Flyer: (7) *"The Star" Aaron Highlight *Robin Sherwood *Cassius Wayne *Floyd Felix *Mr. Amazing *Blue Jay *Cardinal Luchador: (5) *Apocalypse *Killbane *Halo *Ebony *El Secreto Technician: (4) *"The Show" Daaron *Ring Name: Nathaniel Achilles **Real Name: Nathaniel "Nathan" Achilles **Weight: 272 pounds **Height: 6'6" **Age: 25 **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: Gentleman **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: Opposite of what a gentleman should be; he's a rude, brutal, and a person who's almost always angry for no reason. **Wrestling Style: Technical Powerhouse **Signature(s): Tilt-A-Whirl Slam **Finisher(s): Powerbomb (falls into kneeling position), Inverted Bearhug **Some other moves in moveset: Boston Crab, Pumphandle Slam, Exploder Suplex, Belly-to-Belly Slam, Wheelbarrow Suplex, Running STO **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: "Perfect" Samuel Pride **Real Name: Samuel Pride **Weight: 254 pounds **Height: 6'6" **Age: 29 **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: Perfect technician **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: A perfectionist (precise and calculating); dedicated to his work **Wrestling Style: Technical Grappler **Signature(s): Half Nelson Backbreaker **Finisher(s): Full Nelson, Dragon Suplex, Full Nelson Slam, Full Nelson Facebuster **Some other moves in moveset: German Suplex, Triple Suplexes, Running Clothesline, Roaring Elbow, Forearm Strikes, Armbar, Belly-to-Belly **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: 33 **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: Calm, **Wrestling Style: Technical Brawler **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): Crossface **Some other moves in moveset: Elbow drops to arm followed by an armbar, Sleeper Hold with knee strikes to back, Snapmare into Surfboard with knees to back, Headlock with multiple punches **Comeback (if he/she has one): Grappler: (2) *John Storm *Champion Blazar Brawler: (6) *The Wolf *"Bad Boy" Jesse Miserable *Ring Name: Will Brewd **Real Name: William Brawler **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: Gentleman **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: **Wrestling Style: Brawler **Signature(s): Discuss Backhand **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: Second-Rope Punch, Underhook Knee Strikes **Comeback (if he/she has one): N/A *Fury *Ring Name: **Real Name: ??? Baldwin **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: None **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: Quick to assume and take his own action. He's protective towards his allies and damaging towards his enemies. **Wrestling Style: Brawling High-Flyer **Signature(s): Rolling Koppu Kick **Finisher(s): Double Knee Driver; Springboard Roundhouse Kick (Tribute to Sister) **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: None **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: Warm-hearted outside of the ring, but focused during matches. He plays a strategic game against authority. **Wrestling Style: Brawling Grappler **Signature(s): Belly-to-Belly Backbreaker, Spinebuster **Finisher(s): Single Knee Facebreaker **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Clothesline Duck --> German Suplex --> Discus Punch --> Running Corner Back Elbow Hardcore: (2) *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: Hardcore Grappler **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): Flipping Backdrop Facebuster **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Style Unknown: *Ring Name: Jerista Jains **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: Justin A. Quickie **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel (for women) and face (for men) **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: None **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: **Wrestling Style: Brawling High-Flyer **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: None **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: Powerhouse High-Flyer **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Women's Wrestler Powerhouse (2): *Cecily *Ring Name: Sandra Bark **Real Name: Sandra Barky **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): High-Flyer (1): *Ring Name: Abigale Dew **Real Name: Abegail Baldwin **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: **Wrestling Style: High-Flyer **Signature(s): Somersault Leg Drop **Finisher(s): Springboard Roundhouse Kick **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Luchador (0): Technician (2): *Crystal Actionaez *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Grappler (0): Brawler (0): *Ring Name: Destructa **Real Name: **Weight: 130 pounds **Height: 5'5" **Age: 25 **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: Aggressive **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Heel **Personality: Aggressive, mean, and bossy, yet the peacekeeper of her team. **Wrestling Style: Brawler **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: Hardcore (0): Style Unknown: *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Stables: *Stable’s Name: **Members: Cassius Wayne and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Brains and Bronze pairing **Ring Gear: **Tag Signature(s): Chickenwing lift + dropkick to gut **Tag Finisher(s): Powerbomb deadlift + Top Rope Shining Wizard **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Constructors **Members: Bulldozer and Concrete **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Constructors **Tag Signature(s): Slingshot into headbutt (sometimes with shovel) **Tag Finisher(s): Back Body Drop into falling Powerbomb **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: Hell Riders **Members: Apocalypse, Killbane, Halo, Ebony **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Deconstuctors **Members: **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Deconstructors **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Stars of FLW **Members: "The Show" Daaron ???, "The Star" Aaron Starlight, ???, ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: FLW Most Important Wrestlers **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): Atomic Drop (Daaron) + Jumping DDT (Aaron); Double Single-arm Underhook Suplex DDT **Other tag moves: Double Arm Lock from behind (Daaron) + Dropkick (Aaron) *Stable’s Name: The Gentlemen **Members: Floyd Felix, ???, and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Gentlemen **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Aggressors **Members: Rage, Fury, and Destructa **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: An aggressive stable **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: Risk **Members: ??? and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Flying tag team that tests how far they can push people **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: **Members: **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: **Members: **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: Management: *Oliver Purest **Description: Chairman of FLW Wrestling. *Francine Purest **Description: Second in-charge of FLW Wrestling. *Jimmy Purest **Description: Messenger for the Oliver Purest and Francine Purest of FLW Wrestling. Referees: *Name: Ruben Dewi **Description: Screws people over; follows what he’s told by management. *Name: Jeff Kasimir **Description: Calls fair matches; fast count *Name: Lucy Flowers **Description: Calls fair matches; slow count *Name: Jack Nane **Description: Veteran; to the point on calls; middle-paced count *Name: Bruce Karoke **Description: Oldest referee in FLW; does what he wants; a "different" referee. Commentators: *Name: GamingFanatic **Description: Male, gaming commentator. *Name: Icefern **Description: Female commentator and interviewer. *Name: John Marks **Description: A mean male commentator, who does his job well. He is the color commentator of the commentators available. Interviewers: *Name: Icefern **Description: Female commentator and interviewer. *Name: XBoltBladerX **Description: Male interviewer for FLW Wrestling. He is a college student on an internship, who wears glasses, a buttoned shirt, tie, jeans, and sneakers. His colleagues say he's a nice guy, but can get annoying at times. Ring Announcer: *C22helios **Description: Hyper-active ring announcer Ring Girl(s): *Surai **Description: Energetic, sexy, goofy. She often flirts with the wrestlers before their matches. Titles: *Fanonlords Wiki Championship *Fanonlords Wiki Tag Team Championships *Fanonlords Wiki Women's Championship Moves I Could Include: *Jumping Swinging Neckbreaker *Backflip Armdrag *Forward headscissors takedown *Diving Corkscrew Armdrag *Standing Moonsault *Diving Missile Dropkick *Diving Crossbody *Kip-up Hurricanrana *Backstabber *Indian Deathlock *Tiger Sault *German Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Tornado DDT *Tornado Reverse DDT *Tornado Armbar *Tornado Jawbreaker *Springboard Hurricanrana *Slingshot Somersault Senton *Diving Tornillo *Reverse Hurricanrana/Inverted Frankensteiner *Cutthroat Neckbreaker *Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Running Lariat *Figure Four Leglock *Figure Four Necklock *Texas Cloverleaf *Crossface *Crossface Chickenwing *Camel Clutch *Dragon Sleeper *Sleeper Hold *Cobra Clutch *Boston Crab *Single Crab *Avalanche Back Suplex *Avalanche Hurricanrana *Avalanche DDT *Avalanche Arm Drag *Avalanche Side Slam *Avalanche Powerbomb *Avalanche Double Underhook Suplex *Avalanche Fallaway Slam *Superplex *Reverse Superplex *Cloverleaf Backbreaker *Kitchen Sink *Running Double Knee Drop *Hammerlock DDT *Flapjack *Wheelbarrow DDT *Wheelbarrow Bulldog *Corkscrew Plancha *Fallaway Slam *Rope Gourdbuster *Back Club *Head Toss *Back Suplex Side Slam *Triple Backbreaker *Inverted DDT *Mexican Surfboard Dragon Sleeper *Single Knee Stretch/Backbreaker Rack *Turnbuckle Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Suicide Dive DDT *Suicide Dive Forearm Smash *Running Leaping Elbow Smash *Rope Run Clothesline *Rope Run Dropkick *Rope Run Hurricanrana *Crash Landing Suplex *Corner Knee Strikes *Exploder Suplex *Koppu Kick *Triangle Dropkick *Triangle Crossbody *Triangle Shoulder Block *Triangle Clothesline *Mexican Armbreaker *Shoulderlock *Diving Guillotine Elbow Drop *Diving Guillotine Leg Drop *Diving Corkscrew Plancha *Diving Somersault *Diving Single Leg Missile Dropkick *Diving Enziguri *Springboard Enziguri *Corner Springboard Dropkick *Corner Springboard Crossbody *Corner Springboard Back Elbow *Corner Springboard Clothesline *Running Corner Back Elbow *Suicide Dropkick (with top rope grapple) *Rope Bulldog *Drop Toe Hold onto Ropes *Rope Dragon Sleep *Arm Pull (while opponent is on apron) *Rope Hammerlock *Rope Guillotine *Toss into Ropes *Hip Toss into Ropes *Rope Choke *Arm Trapped Punches (opponent's arms trapped in ropes) *Alley Oop into Turnbuckle *Belly-to-Belly into Corner *Monkey Flip into Corner *Apron Suplex to the outside *Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam *Falling Back Kick *Springboard Roundhouse Kick Tag moves: *Aided Body Splash *Aided Moonsault Splash *Double Arm Drag *Irish Whip Shoulder Block *Irish Whip Clothesline *Irish Whip Dropkick *Powerbomb Onto Opponent *Double Leg Pull *Corner Powerbomb + Blockbuster combination *Snapmare + Diving Elbow Drop *Double Flapjack *Double Suplex *Double DDT *Double Neckbreaker *Double Back Suplex *Double Half Nelson Slam *Double Shoulder Block *Military Press Drop + Double Knee Gutbuster *Alley Oop + Dropkick *Back Suplex + Neckbreaker *Back Suplex + Reverse DDT *Irish Whip into Knees *Head Slam into Boots *Bow & Arrow + Knee Drop *Arm Trap + Back Kicks + Belly to Belly Suplex *Rope Trapped Crucifix + Double Dropkick *Rope Trapped Crucifix + Running Knee Strike Category:FLW Wrestling